Was wäre wenn
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Harry und Voldemort stehen sich mal wieder in einem Kampf gegenüber und bei dem Duellieren gehen ihre Flüche schief. Aber was ist jetzt auf einmal mit ihnen los? HP/TR


Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann

Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann

Kapitel 1 Wie alles begann  
Harry seufzte. Seine Wange tat von der Hand seines Onkels noch immer ziemlich stark weh. Jetzt schlenderte er eine einfache Straße in Little Whinging entlang und wurde durch den eisigen Regen plitschnass.  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und sonst war auch niemand mehr auf den Straßen unterwegs. Harry setzte sich auf eine nasse Bank, was ihn nicht besonders stöhrte, da er eh schon ziemlich nass war und sah in den dunklen, bewölkten Himmel.

Zur selben Zeit, 130 Kilometer entfernt in Riddle Manor saß Lord Voldemort mit seinen Todesser Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape an dem Versammlungstisch und schmiedete weitere Pläne.  
"Wir müssen auf jeden Fall erst einmal Potetr los werden.", überlegte Voldemort, "Ich bin zwar aus diversen Gründen nicht so dafür, dass wir ihn beseitigen, aber Dumbledore hat ihn längst um den Finger gewickelt und er wird den Jungen benutzen, um mich zu erledigen.  
Und bevor wir an Dumbledore rann kommen, muss erst einmal der Junge weg. Am besten schon sehr bald."  
"Wie stellt ihr euch das vor My Lord?", fragte Snape erfürchtig.  
"Ein kleiner Überraschungsbesuch in dem Ort, wo er wohnt und dann töten wir ihn ganz einfach. Kein drum und dran mit Cruziatus und so, ich will nicht, dass der Junge mir auch ein weiteres Mal entwischt.", erklärte der dunkle Lord.  
"Und wann wollen Sie das tun, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist My Lord?", fragte Malfoy mit einer ebenso ehrfürchtigen Stimme.  
Voldemort Lippen umspielte ein kaltes Grinsen. "Heute Nacht." Die beiden anderen Todesser waren überrascht, wussten jedoch, dass es besser war, wenn sie nichts einwarfen.  
"Ihr beide werdet mich begleiten.", fuhr Riddle irgendwann fort.  
"Sehr wohl My Lord.", meinten Snape und Malfoy im Chor.

Harry saß bereits eine viertel Stunde auf der Bank, als seine Narbe plötzlich stark anfing zu schmerzen.  
Er hatte gelernt, genau zu wissen, was in Voldemorts Kopf vor sich ging, wenn seine Narbe wieder schmerzte und er ahnte, dass der dunkle Lord gerade etwas plante, was Harry betraf. Als hätte er es vorrausgeahnt, hörte er aus der Ferne 3 in rascher Folge auftretende Plopps, als währen gerade drei Zauberer herbei appariert.  
Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. Es schien aus einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe zu kommen.  
Angriffbereit näherte Harry sich der Straße. Dann hörte er eiliges Fußgetrappel und das platschen von Wasser, wenn sie in eine Fütze traten, welches wohl zu drei verschiedenen Personen gehören musste.  
Dann stürmten drei in schwarzen Umhängen gehüllte große Personen aus der Seitenstraße, welche Harry nicht erkennen konnte.  
Doch diese blieben abrupt stehen, als Harry vor ihnen stand. "Sie einer an...", meinte eine kalte Stimme, die Harry als die Voldemorts erkannte und seine Narbe fing wieder stark an zu schmerzen.  
Voldemort nutzte die Gelegenheit, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und schrie: "Avada Kedavra."  
Doch Harry war trotz Schmerzen vorbereitet. Er schwang ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und rief im selben Moment keuchend, wie Voldemort den grünen Strahl auf Harry abfeuerte: "Stupor."  
Wie vor zwei Jahren auf dem Friedhof, bei der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords trafen sich die Sprüche und auf einmal wurden Harry und der Mann in weißes Licht gehüllt.  
"Was zum...", fluchte Voldemort verärgert und Harry bekam es leicht mit der Angst zu tun. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall, grelle Blitze schossen umher udn die beiden sich duellierenden wurden nach hinten geschleudert.  
Harry fluchte in Gedanken, als er hart auf seinen Rücken knallte und richtete sich wieder auf.  
"My Lord, alles in Ordnung?", riefen die beiden anwesenden Todesser besorgt und liefen auf Harry zu.  
Harry sah sie erst verdutzt an, zückte dann jedoch seinen Zauberstab und meinte knurrend: "Bleibt von mir fern."  
Zu Harrys riesiger Verwunderung gehorchten die beiden Männer sogar. Was war denn mit denen los? Hatten die etwa angst, dass ein schwächlicher junger Teenager sie mit seinem Zauebrstab angriff, wo sie doch auch vor den Erwachsenen keine Angst hatten?  
Aber moment... wieso hatte Harry eigentlich auf einmal eine so tiefe Stimme? Er war verwirrt.  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken, was ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte, stand er auf und sah sich Stirn runzelnd um.  
Warum war er auf einmal so groß und hier hat er doch vorhin noch gar nicht gestanden. Was hatte denn dieser komische weiße Nebel jetzt zu bedeuten.  
Harry konnte sich nur erklären, dass der Nebel und diese Grellen Blitze schlud waren, aber was ist passiert? Undwas ist bei den Flüchen dies mal schief gegangen?  
Harry sah nun vor sich und erschrack ganz fürchterlich.  
Vor ihm stand... ... ... ... er selber und dieser Harry Potter starrte ihn so erschrocken an, als hätte er seinen Schock des Lebens.  
Harry hob die Hände vor seine Augen und riss sie weit auf, als er lange, dürre, weiße Finger erkannte.  
Er keuchte einmal auf. /Oh nein, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist., dachte er verzweifelt, als er erkannte, was eventuell mit ihm passiert war.  
Voll panik tasteter er seinen Kopf und das Gesicht ab. Er hatte keine Haare und eine strafe Haut, die spannend über den Knochen lag und wo eigentlich die Nase sein sollte, waren nur zwei Schlangenartige Schlitze.  
Seine schlimmen Vermutungen bestätigten sich somit und er schrie vor Schreck auf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, er war doch jetzt nicht echt im Körper von Lord Voldemort, seinem größten Erzfeind gefangen?  
Harry war mehr als verzweifelt und er verfluchte sich und alles um ihn herum. Und was war jetzt mit Voldemort? Er schien tatsächlich in Harrys Körper zu stecken, denn so wie der Harr ihn Harry, als Lord Voldemort anstarrte, war es nicht mehr schwer, das zu erkennen.  
"Ergreift ihn.", schrie Voldemort in Harrys Körper, "Ich bin euer Lord.", schrie er, als auch er sein Gesicht abgetastet hatte und genauso panisch wie Harry wirkte.  
Doch seine Todesser sahen ihn nur verdutzt an und lachten dann kalt auf. Der kleinere der maskierten Todesser ging auf Voldemort in Harrys Körper zu und packte diesen grob an der Schulter.  
"Lass mich los, das ist ein Befehl.", schrie der dunkle Lord aufgebracht, was die beiden Todesser nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachten.  
"Was sollen wir mit ihm machen My Lord?", fragte der Todesser an Harry gewannt, der Voldemort, der laut herumschrie, fest hielt.  
Harry erschrack, als er die Stimmer erkannte. "Snape? Sie... sie... sie... sind also tatsächlich auf seiner Seite?"  
Snape sah seinen Meister, in dem derzeit Harry steckte verwirrt und verdutzt an. "Äh... My Lord... nein... ich bin natürlich ganz alleine ihnen treu Meister."  
Harry war natürlich so aufgebracht, weil er geschockt war, das Snape anscheinend doch auf Voldemorts Seite stand.  
Harry war wirklich geschockt. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun. Er steckte in Voldemorts Körper und Voldemort in seinem.  
:Schick die anderen Todesser weg, sie werden deinen Befehlen scho folgen., zischte Voldemort wütend auf Parsel und versuchte noch immer, sich Snapes Griff zu entwinden. Doch mit Harrys Stimme klang Voldemort selbst in Parsel nicht ganz so bedrohlich.  
Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
:Was hast du vor?, zischte er zurück. :Mach dir nicht in die Hose Potter, wir müssen eine Lösung finden, wie wir in unsere Körper zurück kommen und so lange du in meinem Körper steckst, werde ich dir schon nichts tun.:  
Harry sah ihn noch immer misstrauisch an, sagte dann aber an Snape gewannt: "Lasst ihn los und dann verschwindet."  
"Aber My Lord...", hörte Harry Lucius Malfoys Stimme, die von dem anderen anwesenden Todesser her kam.  
„Du hast mich gehört Mal-... Lucius."  
„Sehr wohl My Lord.", Malfoy und Snape verbeugten sich tief vor Harry und disapparierten dann.  
„Oh Merlin.", fluchte Voldemort dann verzweifelt auf, „das kann nicht war sein... wie konnte das passieren? Ich stecke in dem Körper meines größten Erzfeindes."  
„Jetzt beklag dich nicht Riddle.", fluchte Harry wütend und deprimiert, „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich stecke in dem Körper eines Monsters."  
Voldemort versuchte Harry böse an zu funkeln, sah in seiner neuen Gestallt jedoch nicht ganz so bedrohlich aus.  
„Nimm doch einfach die Illusion ab, die ich erschaffen habe, Potter."  
„Was für eine Illusion?", giftete Harry ihn genervt an.  
Voldemort stöhnte. „Man Junge, die Schlangenillusion." „Und wie soll ich die bitte aufheben?", fragte Harry ihn verärgert.  
„Du bist ein Idiot Potter.", schnarrte Voldemort und fluchte leise, „Wo bin ich da nur rein geraten?"  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Harry spürte, wie ihm Harry und Nase wuchsen und seine Haut nicht mehr schrumplig war und eine nicht mehr so blasse Farbe hatten.  
„Na also.", meinte Voldemort nur.  
„Ja toll... was hast du gemacht, ich will sofort in meinen Körper zurück.", schrie Harry ihn an. „Man Potter ich weiß auch nicht, was pasiert ist und ich bin mindestens genauso verzweifelt wie du, also halt einfach die Klappe, klar?"  
Harry funkelte ihn nur böse an und verschrenkte die Arme.  
Der starke Regen war bereits nur noch leichter Niesel und er lehnte sich abwartend gegen eine Straßenlaterne.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erst mal nach Riddle Manor.", schlug Voldemort vor.  
„Super... genau...", fluchte Harry. „Wir haben da genug Zeit, Bücher zu studieren um ein Gegenmittel zu finden, dass uns in unsere Körper zurück befördert. Außerdem sind wir da ungestöhrt, die Todesser werden nicht vorbei kommen, wenn ich sie nicht rufe."  
Harry sah ihn nur misstrauisch an, murmelte dann aber. „Okay, mir bleibt ja eh keine andere Wahl."

Sie apparierten also in den Salon von Riddle Manor. Harry war beeindruckt.  
„Komm Potetr, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer.", Voldemort schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge, als Harry keine Anstallten machte zu gehen und sich weiterhin interessiert umsah.  
Doch dann vielen ihm wieder seine anderen Sorgen ein und er folgte Voldemort aus dem Raum einen langen Flur entlang.  
Der dunkle Lord führte ihn 6 Stockwerke höher und stieß dann die Tür zu einem wirklich luxuriösem Zimmer.  
Harry war echt begeistert.  
„Wow, fantastisch." „Merk dir eins Potter...", sagte Voldemort kalt, du bist nicht hier, um es dir gut gehen zu lassen... Sachen sind im Schrank, ich wahne dich mach nichts kaputt. Ich gehe mal in die Bibliothek und sehe, ob ich schon was finden kann."  
Bevor Harry noch was sagen konnte, war Voldemort verschwunden.  
Harry ging ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Voldemort sah ohne diese Schlangenillusion wirklich gut aus. Harry zog sich Shirt und Hose aus.  
Auch der Körperbau war echt super und Voldemort sah echt geil aus. Langsam mochte fühlte Harry sich wohler in der Haut, auch wenn er noch immer in seinen Körper zurück wollte.  
Er wagte einen kleinen Blick unter die Boxershorts und wurde dann knallrot. Es war nun mal auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Harry bi- sexuell war und dieser Körper machte ihn wirklich an.  
Erst gegen 3 Uhr nachts, noch nach langem grübeln und nachdenken, viel Harry erschöpft ins Bett und schlief fast sofort ein.  
Am nächsten morgen stand er schon früh auf, machte sich fertig, zog sich an und sah sich ein wenig im riesigen Manor um.  
In einer Bibliothek traf er auf Voldemort. Voldemort sah ihn nur missmutig an. „Was gefunden?", fragte Harry.  
Voldemort schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschrenkte die Arme.  
„Schade, ich dachte ich könnte dich schon bald erledigen.", Harry seufzte. Voldemort sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Was soll das heißen Potter?", fragte er giftig. „Tja... ganz einfach... ich hasse dich Voldemort, du hast meine Eltern getötet und jetzt will ich mich rächen."  
Voldemort seufzte nachdenklich. Nach einer Zeit meinte er: „Wenn du dich an jemanden Rechen willst, dann an diesen idiotischen Schulleiter Dumbledore."  
Harry, der aus dem Fenster sah drehte sich abrupt um. „Wie meinst du das?"

So das war schon mal das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel.  
Würde mich über ein Review von euch freuen.  
Bye Shadè


End file.
